Crying over spilt tea
by battousairuu
Summary: After the library closed, the music room was the only room left for Haruhi to study in since it was the only room which wasn't locked after dismissal. But the very reason for it not being locked was that Kyouya was still there. A Kyouya x Haruhi fanfic! A story I dedicated to my friend, Isha, who had her birthday last Dec. 13


(This story is dedicated to my friend Isha :D Happy Birthday once again and hoped you liked the story 3! P.S- italicized words are thoughts ^o^)

It was cold. It was dark. The music room was quite messy after a day of club activity. The school itself was almost emptied out, almost. The male with hair of black shade was constantly typing and focused on computing the sales from the Host Club's products. "We made instant progress. As expected. It's just as I anticipated", Kyouya mumbled to himself as he raised up his glasses which slid to the bridge of his nose.

The library was as silent as a Phantom's cavern. The librarian was tasked to close the library at six o'clock sharp. Contrary to her objectives, a stubborn scholar was begging her to let him—or rather her to stay in the library for a few more minutes knowing there wasn't any other suitable places for quiet study. "My my, the library is supposed to be closed by now dear", the librarian stated. "But Miss Nagato, you won't even allow me to borrow this book! I can surely go now and you can carry on with the library's closing traditions if you let me borrow this", Haruhi said obviously showing her persuasion and testing her luck to borrow one last book— even if she was already beyond the limit of the number of books or materials that can be borrowed in the library. "Oh fine. This will be the last time alright? I'm letting you go just because exams are coming up. But I won't allow this to happen again Fujioka-kun." Miss Luka Nagato, the school librarian, gave out a deep sigh. "Thank you very much! I'll be off now" the short haired female dressed in a male school uniform bowed in sign of thanks to the understanding person who let her go after breaking some rules as she rushed away with her stack of books as he promised her. "Be careful alright?" "Thanks again and I will".

The hallway was getting darker as the sun began to sink slowly. Only dim lights guided the brunette haired scholar in finding rooms to quietly study in. She came across different classrooms but they were all locked. Most of the rooms in the school were already locked since it was getting late. An ample amount of light flashed from the music room the Host Club used. "_Ah. Tamaki-senpai must have left the lights on._" she thought to herself. She casually turned off the lights casually and quickly. So naïve she was to not even notice or even think that someone is still there.

"Who told you to shut down the lights, Haruhi?" Kyouya called out for her attention as he rose up his head and took away his view from the monitor. "E-eh? Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi was startled but tried not to express it. She didn't expect him to still be here. But knowing her 'scary senpai', he would be the type to finish his work first before doing anything unessential. "I-I apologize. I thought Tamaki-senpai left it on accidentally. What are you still doing here senpai?" Haruhi turned the lights back on hoping she didn't anger him too much. "Computing today's sales" he continued to type not even giving her a glance the moment the lights went back on. "Well since you're here, do you know any empty rooms which are not locked?" "If my assumptions are correct, every room except this one should have been locked by now since it is pass school hours." "Err may I stay here then? I don't think I can focus studying at home with my dad sill there… _He would nag me to sleep early_". Kyouya glanced for a short moment "If you'll stay quiet and make sure Ranka-san doesn't get worried." "I already told him I'll be back late and of course I'll stay silent here. You wouldn't even notice me." "Good. You can sit there at the chair near the window". Haruhi gulped nervously. She saw droplets of water run through the clear window. No wonder it was cold. The raindrops which fell quite hard were making a noise such as that of a repetitive drum. If it was rain as harsh then only one thing can come after, thunder.

Kyouya noticed her being reluctant. Haruhi doesn't usually complain on his orders. He sensed that something was going on. "You're turning pale. Do you have something against what I said? I don't suppose you want to sit next to me" "M-me? Pale? No I'm not! I uh…am not really against it. Maybe a little but err no! I mean I don't have something against your orders!" the stuttering honor student's cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment. She decided to just sit down and keep calm. "I'm glad we have an understanding" he returned back to his busy fingertips which we're working non-stop. "_Whew. Aggghh I can't concentrate. This feeling…oh I hate it when it rains_" Haruhi thought as she sat down quietly trying to keep calm. It wasn't easy as she expected it to be.

The third son of the Ootori group maintained composure far from Haruhi's appearance of constantly shaking her knees. She bit her lip which made her seem to be a nervous wreck. Well in fact she is. Kyouya broke the silence. "If you're cold you can drink the tea. Just get it from my table while it's still warm". Haruhi was more than happy to use him as a distraction "But aren't you going to drink that senpai?" "I don't feel like drinking it. You can have it. _Why am I even concerned with this brat…?_" "I'll come get it there then?" "Naturally. You don't expect me to come all the way there to give it to you, do you?" he spoke sarcastically. The female with hair of brunette came to his table slowly as she tried lessening the sounds produced from her steps. She knew he was the type who is easily annoyed. "Thank you senpai" Haruhi lit up a light grin on her face to show her sincerity of thanking. Kyouya couldn't help but stretch out his lips a little which in his case, would already be considered a smile.

Haruhi was about to bring her tea back to her chair but Kyouya, intentionally stopping her, prevented her for bringing her tea all the way there since it had no table. "The tea might spill. Just drink it here" "By here you mean…" "There's a space here" he gestured by tapping the vacant seat on the couch he's sitting on". Haruhi raised both eyebrows "Are you sure senpai? Maybe I'll just leave the tea here and maybe get back to reading" she was confused about his intentions. She often thought all of Kyoya's plans mischievous and suspicious. Worse is that it's accurate. Kyouya was enjoying they're 'little game' often getting entertained at Haruhi's obliviousness to many things. Or maybe he was enjoying because he found her adorable? "_Impossible_"…or so he thought. "Do I need to say it twice?"

Haruhi sat there drinking the tea in fear of Kyouya. She can on a normal basis face anyone but not the person who is handling her debt of 8 million. "The tea is good, Kyouya-senpai" "Why wouldn't it be good? I made it". The scholar chuckled lightly from what he said. Kyouya, on the other hand, was surprised to make her laugh. He felt his energy somehow spark after seeing her chuckle. Could it be— "_Impossible_", he thought once again.

The rain poured down harder. She set out the tea she was drinking on the table. Not completely finished yet. She did prefer to study while letting it cool a little. "What's the point of drinking tea when it's cooled?" Kyouya stated. "I'm already used to drinking cooled teas senpai. Besides, I would prefer to study quickly since it's getting late". Haruhi arose from the coach. Kyouya, though not showing it, was disappointed she had to go back again. Times of all times it had to happen. Thunder. A loud roar from the outside's gray skies were heard. Kyouya had no reaction except after hat he just saw. Haruhi, who was reluctant to sit beside the window, immediately hid under kyouya's table pulling the table cloth which she wrapped around her causing the tea to spill, the cup, shattered. "O-oi Haruhi…" Kyouya was speechless. He never saw this side of her. He always knew that she was a tomboyish girl not giving a care in the world. She never showed that she was afraid—with exception to this moment.

"S-stop" Haruhi stuttered as she hid under the table as she covered her ears with her both of her palms. Kyouya was unsure whether to clean the spilt tea first or comfort the poor girl and add the cost to the debt. Well, he still does have a heart, figuratively speaking. The male crouched under the table giving her a hand. Haruhi was reluctant to come out. This fear always gets her in trouble. But she decided to try to conquer her fear and grab the opportunity to now change that. She lightly grabbed Kyouya's hand allowing both of them too get out of the small space. Too embarrassed to stand up, she kept looking down causing for her to trip and fall. Luckily the couch was just there. But unfortunately our dear protagonist fell on something—someone actually.

Kyouya's glasses fell off from the impact of Haruhi's fall. A domino effect happened. And we all know what happens to dominos when one falls. Haruhi's cheeks felt hotter and grew reddish. The two felt too awkward to even move from their position. Two people lying on top of each other on a sofa would cause people to mistake the current situation for something else which might cost Haruhi's scholarship and the Ootori name. Luckliy no one was there to witness such scene. But then no one still edged a move. Kyouya tried to stand up by pushing her lightly as he held her arms gently away from him trying not to have any eye contact. It didn't stop raining. The sound of the hard raindrops was still there. Thunder once more roared and echoed. Haruhi, unintentionally doing so, buried her face near Kyouya's shoulder. The male was startled as he backed off a little. He felt some sort of liquid form drop on his collar, Haruhi's tears.

The black haired male was confused. The only thing he felt secure for was his laptop being safe from the fall. He didn't know what to do. "_If Haruhi really is afraid of the thunder then…_" he placed one hand on her right ear and made her lean on him so that she wouldn't hear the 'horrifying' sound with her other. While Haruhi didn't move an inch, Kyouya used his free arm to wrap around the delicate flower who was affected by the mere noise made by the skies. When the thunder stopped, Haruhi calmed down. She only noticed after a while that they we're 'hugging' each other as it would look like. Haruhi, more flustered than ever, pushed away the male softly. "F-forgive me Kyouya-senpai".He picked up his glasses and wore it quickly. "Yeah...just—continue with your study and I'll fix this." "I should be the one cleaning since it's my fault!" "It's getting late. Ranka-san will get worried even if you did get his permission to stay in school" "Kyouya-senpai…" "What is it" he said trying to avoid her eyes. "Please don't tell the others about 'that'". He smirked lightly, "of course". Haruhi only let out sigh bringing with her flushed pink cheeks. She sat back to her chair and went back to reading all her books, even though she was exhausted. Kyouya thought deeply about why he even did that. He still had doubts if he really liked Haruhi. Maybe he did like her—"_Impossible_" he thought for the third time.

He glanced at his watch surprised at how fast time flew. "8:30 pm, shouldn't you be going back now Haruhi? Oi Haruhi—". The female didn't respond a she was in deep sleep to Kyouya's surprise. "_So even she gets tired. And afraid_". He went to Haruhi's seat and took off the book lying on her face. He called his driver to drive Haruhi to her house. He would be staying for a while longer of course as his plans were disrupted by such girl. While he waited for the driver, he kept on staring at the female's sleeping face and cannot help but chuckle lightly. "_She really is a girl when in this view_". Slowly, he leaned his face to her little by little advancing. He stopped for a moment closing his eyes shortly when they're lips met. "_It's impossible—to not like her_". He gently pulled back himself away as he might wake her up. He was so thankful that Haruhi was a deep sleeper. He saw a tear at the corner of her eye which was from the thunder incident. He wiped it away with his hankerchief gently intending not to disturb her sleep as he whispered softly: "No use crying over spilt tea".


End file.
